Tease
by FishCakeIce
Summary: To escape Grell's wrath, Sebastian goes to his master for help Nuff said. (Sebastian x Ciel) (Grell x Sebastian)


"BASSY!"

_"Oh dear. Not him again." _Sebastian thought, as he fileted the neares piece of salmon.

"Darling! I've found you!" Grell shouted as he flung himself over Sebastian, knocking the knife out of the demon's hands and flying towards Finny, the gardener. Sebastian had long since learned that he couldn't shake Grell off as easily as a human and instead picked the reaper up, placing his legs around his waist and, quick as a flash, plucked the knife from the air, using it's momentum to direc it to the nearby wall.

Grell squealed in awe. "Bassy, that was so badass of you, my bad boy! Sweep me off my feet towards the nearest chamber, my love!" He said, taking on a suggestively deep, sexy voice that had Sebastian sighing.

Slowly and venemously, Sebastian walked over to the knife and pried it out of the wall. He held it up to Grell's neck and matching Grell's voice, he stared into the reaper's eyes. "We wouldn't want someone to get hurt now, would we?" He smiled creepily. ((A/N: ^J^ like Russia))

Grell sighed in ecstasy. "Now, you know it takes more than that to kill me, Bassy." He slid a finger under Sebastian's chin. "Unless you actually want to try." He eyed Sebastian's lips.

If possible, Sebastian's smile widened. "We'll see." He lowered his head and placed a mind-exploding kiss on Grell's lips. Grell bit the edge of Sebastian's lip seductively, drawing blood with his shinigami claws. Sebastian withdrew and Grell all but died on the floor. His nose started bleeding. He curled up on the floor and became emmersed in his own SebastianxGrell fantasy. Sebastian took the oppurtunity to sprint out of the room and down the hall, leaving Finny staring akwardly at Grell, who lay mumbling on the floor about "Bassy. My sweet, sexy, Bassy."

****

"Please help me, Master." Sebastian pleaded, walking into Ciel's study agitatedly, with an anxious expression on his face. Heedless, he tried to remain in his cool, icy personality that he had worked so hard to maintain.

Ciel's face was struck with confusion and shock at Sebastian's new found scared side and then smirked in amusement when Grell came chasing after him into the room. "Why, whatever do you need help for, Sebastian?"

Sebastian cleared his throa and looked worriedly at Grell, who now had an expression on his face that was one of a predator, getting ready to pounce on it's prey. "I would so humbly plead for you to help me with this louse." He regained control over his emotinos as his confidence came back. He was hopeful- no, almost sure that his master would no oubt get rid of the creature that had been named a nuisance over the past few months since Madam Red's death. "He is hindering the supper preparations and there shall be nothing for you to eat if his interruptions keep up like this."

Ciel sighed in exasperation. It was clear that Grell had a great effect on Sebastian and it was fun to watch Sebastian squirm but his butler wasn't going to get anything done with the red monsrosity around. "Grell, you need to leave the manor immediatly."

"What? Why?" Sebasian and Ciel could plainly hear the hurt in Grell's voice.

Ciel smiled. "Don't worry. It's only fr dinner." He smiled evily at Sebastian. "You can come back once Sebastian has finished his duties." How he loved seeing the resentment on Sebastian's face, complete with a hint of panic in his eyes.

Sebastian was getting tired of the smug-ass grin always planed on his Maser's face whnever he thought he had won. Well, he wasn't going to win this one. As a child, Ciel's onlt purpose was to play a game. He saw everything as a game and he loved winning. The only way to conquer someone who thought and played like a child was to play like a child as well. Sebastian sighed. "But young master, he can't come back until later this evening."

Ciel laughed. "That's ridiculous. Why?"

Sebastian smiled. He was winning. "We still have business after my duties are done." He leaned seductively over the desk to stare into Ciel's eyes.

The acting had completly passed by Grell, who's uncontrolable lust had clouded his vision, even though he was never going to admit it. He saw Sebastian, now deemed a pedophile to him, checking out another woman! How dare he?! He was still here, wasn't he? Well, he wasn't going to take no for an answer. The only sensible thing left to do was treat it all as an act and hope that Sebastian would realize his complete love for Grell in the next five minutes. "I don't believe what I'm seeing. Bassy is mine and he has only loved me."

"Oh, you were still there, Grell?" Sebastian glared at the redhead, his eye laughing at the reaper's stupid, jealous actions.

"You can't be attracted to that kid, Bassy. I'm much more attractive than he is." In his mind, he was screaming out profanity in every direction and hacking Ciel to pieces with his death scythe. Oh, how his mind was so fantastically filled with red.

"You still don't believe me?" A mischevious smile crept into Sebastian's eyes. Quickly, he leaped over the desk, pulling Ciel into his lap at the same time. When he was settled, Ciel was sitting princess style on the demon's lap and they were staring into eachother's eyes. "Maybe this willmake you believe." he whispered, and gently brushed his lips against Ciel's. He teased the boy, slightly playing with the edge of Ciel's lip. In response, he earned a soft moan from the child's lips and without hesitaion, Sebastian slammed his lips onto his master's. Their lips melted togehter in a heated mess of saliva. Ciel started kissing back and Sebastian deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue into the boy's mouth without asking for permission. Their tongues danced for a bit until Ciel smiled against Sebastian's lips and pushed the demon away playfully, standing up.

All Grell could do was stare at the two, flabbergasted. He heard Ciel panting, and only saw Sebastian leaning his head on his hand, playfullness written all over his face. His cheeks burned red. That was.. heart shattering..

Ciel smirked. Sebastian. So this was what it was like with a demon. He should've figured it out sooner but.. With Sebastian, everything was manipulative. He didn't like being puhed around, having a master, so he took every chance he could to jab back at him. _He's just like me._ Ciel thought. _ He hates to lose._ Well, he had obviously won that one. Ciel sighed. Sebastian was just teasing him, using him as a piece in his army, his game, in the larger scheme of things.

He walked over to Grell, who had the most shocked and heart broken look on his face. An apology was written all over Ciel's eyes as he looked up at the reaper. Grell's eyes steeled and hardened. "I won't let you have him." Grell whispered to Ciel.

Ciel smiled apologetically and walked past him out the door, He waved his hand at Sebastian behind him. Sebastian may have won, but he could sill jab at him. "I'll take my dinner now, Sebastian."

_He may be using me and teasing me..._

... but then again, that's what I'm doing to him, too.

**I got the idea for this when I was playing piano. I guess it reminded me how musically savy anime characters are and that got me thinking about Sebastian.. Also listening to the song on the right didn't really help either :/ Well, this is dedicated to Spotty, because we seem to be updating and talking about our fanfictions together. Even though she hasn't even watched Black Butler... who cares... FOR YOU, SPOTTY!**


End file.
